


Snapshots

by Trio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Plot What Plot, fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trio/pseuds/Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Rose.  Rose loves John.  Their feelings escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Often I'll get ideas of sentences or phrases for stories (meaning porn). The problem is I can't use them because whenever I sit down to write a story around them I realize I can't write exposition for shit. So instead of trying I figured I'd just write the parts I could and not bother trying with the rest.
> 
> It's all the same story, and in order, but it's just left disconnected.
> 
> Warning, blatant [Author Appeal](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AuthorAppeal) ahead!

John kissed down Rose's neck slowly, his arms wrapped around her from behind. She shuddered at the touch and gripped his hands with her own. He didn't stop, showering her with pecks from her earlobe down to her shoulder. Both were warmed by the feeling of the other's body pressed to their own.

 

-

 

Her hand gripped his, slowly sliding it off her waist. She guided it up her stomach slowly, teasingly. She could sense his uncertainty, which changed to surprise and embarrassment as she moved it to cup her breast. Her shirt was thin and, to John's surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra, so he could feel its shape and the way it moved easily. Her fingers overlapped his, moving them to massage gently.  John felt her nipple hardening under his palm, sending a wash of desire through his mind.

 

-

 

He gently gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to her collar, exposing her breasts.  He echoed her earlier motion by dancing his fingers up from her waist, but before he could resume she turned to face him, her chest pressing onto his, and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

-

 

It was Rose's turn.  Their lips still locked, her hands rubbed down from his side to his thighs and crotch.  Fingers flitted teasingly over his increasingly erect penis through his briefs.  His hips bucked involuntarily, breaking the kiss.  Rose stifled a giggle and began stroking him slowly, gazing into his eyes.

 

-

 

John's hands made their way to Rose's waist again, but continued on to rub her thighs and around her bum.  On an impulse, his hands crept under her skirt and felt between her legs.  The lips of her vulva stood out under her panties as his fingers brushed across them.  He began to rub, the fabric pushing into her slightly.  Rose pushed her face into his neck, moaning slightly.  She was getting damp.

 

-

 

John lay back on his bed as Rose pulled at his briefs.  She slid them down and off slowly, the corners of her mouth twitching as they revealed his penis.  It was fully erect, almost springing out when it was released.  Her face hovered dangerously close to the tip as she slipped his underwear off his feet.  She let her lips part slightly, suggestively, before standing up.  Under her skirt, her thumbs hooked her panties, pulling them down to her knees before letting them drop.

 

-

 

Rose's hand guided John's penis to her vulva as she straddled him.  Her other hand held her skirt up, allowing him a full view.  As the tip brushed over her lips, she lowered onto it, sliding onto it.  John's face lost all expression as it seemed to simultaneously melt and tighten.  Gently, she let it slip in as far as it could go, then let go, letting her skirt drop back down as well.

 

-

 

Rose was warm.  Very warm.  John didn't know why that was dominating his thoughts as she gently pumped up and down.  But the heat of her vagina felt so much better than he expected.  He forced his eyes open and watched Rose's face as she panted.  The motion had caused her shirt to drop back down over her chest, covering her breasts again.  Her nipples were hard and standing out under it.  Lifting his hands from beside him, he reached up and grabbed them.  Not gently, grabbed.  His fingers sunk into her skin as he squeezed.  Rose let out a whimper and slowed, speeding back up as John loosened his grip apologetically.  But the feeling of her breasts in his fingers, her hardened nipples against his hand, had done the trick.

 

-

 

Breathing heavily, Rose fell forward on top of John.  He managed to catch her, kind of, his face ending up at her chest.  She rolled off to the side and their arms wrapped around each other.  John rubbed his nose between Rose's breasts as her arms tightened.

 

-

 

John's mouth twitched slightly.  The heat of the orgasm, both physically and emotionally, was lingering, especially since he was snuggled against Rose's chest.  But it seemed to go by too fast.  He had wanted to try some things that he didn't get a chance to.  And now that his face was against her breasts, now might be a good time.  He lifted his head and shifted slightly.  Rose mumbled in protest, but drew in a sharp breath as his lips kissed her nipple.  Even with the fabric of her shirt as a barrier, the touch sent a shiver down her back.

 

-

 

Rose pushed John back gently, pulling her breast away.  John sighed and his face fell, and he let his head drop onto the bed.  Rose giggled and tapped him on the head.  As he looked to her, she pulled her shirt up and bared her chest again.  His eyes lit up.

 

-

 

John's lips found Rose's nipple again, this time with nothing between them.  He kissed around her light pink areola before centering and pulling the whole thing into his mouth.  He pressed it against the roof of his mouth with the back of his tongue, sucking at the same time.  Rose inhaled sharply at the sensation, and he continued.  Her hand rubbed his shoulder, then traced a path up his neck to the back of his head.  With her fingers tangled in his hair, she pulled him in closer to her breast as he sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> (I like boobs okay.)


End file.
